


One Night, One Kiss, One Word

by ghostprincesskels



Category: Clexa(The 100) - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Roommates, The 100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostprincesskels/pseuds/ghostprincesskels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke knew she liked the brunette but wasn't sure how to go about it. This was the wrong way, the blonde rubbed her temples. What to say to her now? she thought. Clarke felt bad, she didn't mean to upset Lexa. She didn't know a kiss and a few simple words would. They were roommates and friends, that was all. It was all they could ever be, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.1- The Party

“Finals are over and it’s friday night, where college parties are a thing that happens.” Raven smirked. Clarke was laying on her bed as her two best friends dug in her closet. “Just because you guys are my best friends doesn’t mean you can take my clothes.” Clarke rolled her eyes. She was being dragged to go to this party. She didn’t want to go but she wasn’t gonna argue, it was no use with these two. “Clarke, wear that black dress of yours that has everyone drooling over you.” Octavia giggled. Clarke was internally screaming at her friends. It hasn’t been that long since her and Finn broke up, okay, maybe it has been. Clarke just wanted the topic off her. “Rae, how are things with you and Bell?” Clarke asked as she slipped into her dress. “We’re good, but we aren’t talking about me Clarkie boo.” Raven responded in a childish voice. Clarke shook her head at the two girls as she wandered through her apartment looking for her leather jacket. Her roommate was sitting on the couch reading a book, which was kind of adorable, she thought. “Hey Lex, you seen my leather jacket?” Clarke asked searching behind the couch. “No, I haven’t.” She looked up from her book. Clarke let out a puff of air. “I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” Clarke furrowed her eyebrows.

Clarke flopped on the couch next to Lexa. She watched the brunette a moment before breaking the silence. “Get dressed. You’re coming with us.” Lexa glanced up and stared at Clarke like she had lost her mind. “No, I’m fine here.” Lexa protested. Clarke pulled Lexa up. “You don’t have a choice.” Clarke whispered into her ear. It’s been a month since Lexa and Costia broke up and quite frankly Lexa wasn’t ready to go out. “Clarke please. I don’t want to go.” Lexa slumped her body against Clarke. “Lexa, you are going.” Clarke grunted, suddenly carrying Lexa’s dead weight. “It will be fun, I promise. Just dress in something hot.” Clarke said as she went to get the girls. As Lexa was getting dressed Clarke continued her search for her leather jacket. “You’re really bringing your roommate?” Raven groaned. “Shut up Rae, I don’t understand why you don’t like her.” Octavia broke in. “She’s too uptight and nerdy. She’s not fun.” Raven defended herself. Clarke gave Raven a look. “Stop.” Clarke shook her head.  
-

The music was blaring and bodies covered the room. Raven and Octavia went off to find Lincoln and Bellamy. That left Clarke and Lexa alone, just like it was most the nights in their apartment. Lexa was picking at her nails, nervously. She was hoping Costia wasn't here, she didn't need her to see how miserable she’s been. It’s not like she hasn’t shown an interest in other girls, it’s just always been her. Her dark hair and brown eyes, the way she smiled when Lexa would tell her a joke. She frowned at the thought. Clarke stood next to Lexa, her phone in her hand, the light making her blonde hair shine. Her eyes a deep blue that Lexa admired. Bumping her arm they locked eyes. “Thanks Clarke.” Lexa smiled and threw her arms around the blonde. Clarke’s arms tightened around Lexa’s small frame. “Anytime bud.” She replied.

Clarke let go and Lexa suddenly missed the comfort and warmth of her there. Lexa bit her lip before she noticed a certain ex walk into the room. “Clarke, we have to go, now.” Lexa whisper shouted. The blonde looked confused, then it hit her. “Just play along.” Clarke mumbled back to the brunette. Lexa’s heart was pounding hard in her chest. What did she mean play along? she thought. Right when Costia was looking at Lexa, Clarke gripped the back of Lexa’s head, pulling her closer. Their lips connected, slow at first. After Lexa realized what was happening, she kissed back, deepening the kiss. When Clarke pulled back she was out of breath, her lips slightly swollen and pink. The blonde still fairly close to the brunettes face, her breath blowing strands of long brown hair away from Lexa’s flushed face. Clarke’s lips brushed across Lexa’s lips as she whispered. “Now she’ll see that you too, can be happy.” Their eyes locked, blue on green like the sky collided with the grass. “If only that were true, Clarke.” They got caught up in the moment, oblivious to the shadow that cascaded over their faces. The two girls looked over to see Costia standing there. 

Before Lexa could come up with words to say Clarke extended her hand out to Costia. “I’m Clarke, Lexa’s girlfriend.” Clarke smiled, which Lexa could tell was a fake smile. When the blonde smiled a real one, it was like she filled the room with light. “Do you need something?” Lexa asked as Clarke intertwined their fingers. Costia glanced down at their hands then back up. “No, I just thought I’d like to meet your new toy.” Costia snapped as she flipped her hair. Anger boiled inside of the brunette, Clarke was not a new toy. Clarke stepped forward. “I’m not a new toy Costia. At least when I make her moan, it’s my name and not random curse words like I know she did with you.” Clarke sassed. Lexa felt her cheeks go pink, she was not expecting such an answer. Costia glared at Clarke, shooting daggers. The blonde flashed Costia a smug smile before pulling Lexa away. 

They continued to walk outside as the crisp cold air moved around them. Lexa remained quiet, letting the breeze move her hair around. “What was that...back there?” Lexa asked, her voice small as she looked at the ground, her hair shielding her face. “Well, I’ve never met her but from what you’ve told me she seemed like a jerk so…I decided to help you.” Clarke said low, her cheeks taking on a light shade of pink. The two became silent again, just the sound of their feet hitting the ground. “She thinks you’re my girlfriend now…Clarke.” Lexa drug her name out. Clarke shrugged before playfully shoving Lexa’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t be that terrible of a girlfriend, would I?” Clarke asked her eyebrows raised. “No, no. Just why did you tell her you were?” Lexa was curious. Clarke moved a rock around the ground as she didn’t meet Lexa’s stare. “She did you wrong is all.” Clarke mumbled. Lexa knew Clarke was leaving out the real reason and she wanted to know why. “Okay..Well we don’t have to pretend to be a couple. The kiss was a one time thing that we can forget ever happened.” Lexa swallowed, her eyes darting to the ground. “Lexa, that’s not what I meant.” Clarke tilted her head. “It’s fine Clarke, you do you.” Lexa quietly said before turning to leave. 

Clarke watched Lexa disappear into the darkness. She was debating if she should go after her or not. She wasn’t ready to be with anyone, not yet. She didn’t know what came over her but when she saw the desperation and hurt in Lexa’s eyes, she wanted to make it go away. Clarke knew she liked the brunette but wasn’t sure how to go about it. This was the wrong way, the blonde rubbed her temples. What to say to her now? she thought. Clarke felt bad, she didn’t mean to upset Lexa. She didn’t know a kiss and a few simple words would. Clarke decided to go find Raven and Octavia, maybe they can give her advice. It was best to leave Lexa alone when she’s mad or upset. But the truth was the blonde didn’t want to leave Lexa be. She wanted to chase after her, she wanted to, but she wasn’t going to. 

-

Lexa didn’t have many friends but Monty was always over so she had asked him to take her home. He agreed no questions asked. As she made it to the front door she unlocked it tossing her keys on the counter. Sliding off her jacket and setting it on a chair. Lexa decided she would grab a blanket and lay on the couch to watch a movie. She snuggled into the couch and it was then that she realized she was angry with Clarke. Not that she could stay mad at her for too long but for now she was. They were only roommates, nothing more than a friendship. If she was lucky Clarke wouldn’t bring it up in the morning, they could just leave it, as if it didn’t happen. Lexa watched the TV screen but was in her own little world as her phone buzzed. She hoped it was Clarke but frowned when it wasn’t. It was her friend Echo, asking her to hang out tomorrow. Of course, the brunette who wanted to avoid Clarke for the time being and agreed. Tomorrow then she replied as she drifted off to sleep. 

The sound of giggling and stumbling around was enough to wake the sleeping brunette. She opened her eyes a little but the lights were bright. “What are you doing?” Lexa mumbled in a raspy voice. She shielded her eyes in attempt to see what was going on. Clarke, Raven, Octavia and some guy all stood stood in the kitchen laughing. They were drunk and the guy was hanging on Clarke. Lexa felt a rush of anger wash through her. “Lexa, this is Wells.” the blonde slurred. The brunette didn’t care, she didn’t want to hear it. Lexa grabbed her keys and jacket and walked out the door. She pulled out her phone and dialed Echo. Her friend was so kind as to let her stay the night. Lexa had to get out of there, if she was being honest with herself, since the day she met Clarke she felt something for her. As they spent time together Lexa realized that she liked her, she would never admit that to Clarke or anyone else for that matter. That’s why when Clarke gave no reason as to why she kissed her, Lexa was angry and hurt. 

-

Clarke frowned when Lexa left without saying a word. Her head was spinning and she didn’t want to think about Lexa. She was just her roommate, that was all. Clarke dialed the brunette, going against her brain, hoping she’d answer. When she didn’t her stomach clenched. Maybe bringing Wells back with her was a mistake but it seems the blonde has been on a roll tonight with making mistakes. Saying the wrong words, doing the wrong things, Clarke just wanted to crawl in bed. What she didn’t mention to Lexa was that Wells was just a friend. Maybe she should have but Clarke didn’t think it was much of a problem. Octavia, Raven and Wells were taken home by Bellamy leaving Clarke alone in the apartment. The blonde slipped out her her black dress, exhaustion hitting her. Clarke curled up on the couch, using Lexa’s blanket to cover herself. She smiled as the smell of Lexa lingered around. She wanted Lexa to be here but the brunette clearly didn’t want to be. Tomorrow was going to either be very awkward or it was going to be normal. The blonde texted Lexa before falling asleep snuggled into the couch. 

Clarke <3  
I am sorry about tonight Lex.


	2. Ch.2 - Just Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa climbed in her car, and drove home. The radio playing softly in the background. Her mind wasn't focused on the road, which is dangerous. She couldn't help it, her mind wandered to Clarke. Is she okay? Did she sleep with that guy? Suddenly Lexa realized why she left in the first place.. Jealousy. She was jealous that guy was near Clarke, his arm slung around her shoulder. She wasn't dumb, two drunk people usually did things they regret. Lexa didn't want to seem like an immature person but when it came to Clarke, it was different. Maybe Echo was right, maybe she did want more with Clarke.

Lexa woke to the smell of breakfast, eggs and sausage. The brunettes mouth watered as her eyes fluttered open. Yawning as she rubbed her eyes, unaware of where she was for a second. Then it dawned on her that she was at Echo’s. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” Echo said as she continued making breakfast. “Good morning.” Lexa replied in a raspy voice. Lexa got up and slowly made her way to a bar stool. The brunette watched her friend, while she moved swiftly around the kitchen. Should she leave? Maybe check on Clarke? She grabbed her phone from the counter and unlocked the screen. A message from Clarke showed, clicking on the message she read it, slowly. Lexa briefly smiled at the text before Echo interrupted her thoughts. “Is she special?” Echo smiled. Lexa looked up, like a deer in headlights. “What? It’s nothing.” Lexa mumbled. Echo raised her eyebrows at the brunette sitting across from her. “I have known you since we were little, I know that look.” Echo stated, smirking at Lexa. “She’s just my roommate Echo, a friend and nothing more.” Lexa looked at her phone. “And do you want more Lex?” The brunette looked at her friend. “It doesn't matter what I want, besides it’s weakness.” Lexa said rolling her eyes. 

Echo finished making breakfast for the two and they ate in silence for a few minutes. “It does matter, you know.” Echo broke the silence. Lexa chewed some food in her mouth and swallowed. “Echo, why do you care?” Lexa snapped. She really didn't feel like talking about Clarke at this moment. Mainly because it hurt her to mention Clarke’s name. “You’re my friend.” Echo mumbled before getting up. Lexa let out a breath as she glanced up at her friend. “I’m sorry.” the brunette said in a small voice. Echo nodded before placing her dishes in the sink. “Don’t worry about it. I pushed when I should have let it be.” her friend replied. Lexa got up and wrapped her friend in a hug. “It’s okay. I shouldn't have gotten so snappy.” Lexa confessed. Echo had got a phone call, it was urgent and work related. “I’m sorry I have to bail.” Echo frowned. Lexa got her jacket on and grabbed her keys walking with her friend to the door. “It’s no big deal, just call me later?” Lexa smiled. Her friend nodded as they went separate ways, Lexa to her car and Echo to work. Should she go back to the apartment? Don’t run away from your problems Lexa! That voice in the back of her mind scolded. 

Lexa climbed in her car, and drove home. The radio playing softly in the background. Her mind wasn’t focused on the road, which is dangerous. She couldn’t help it, her mind wandered to Clarke. Is she okay? Did she sleep with that guy? Suddenly Lexa realized why she left in the first place..Jealousy. She was jealous that guy was near Clarke, his arm slung around her shoulder. She wasn’t dumb, two drunk people usually did things they regret. Lexa didn't want to seem like an immature person but when it came to Clarke, it was different. Maybe Echo was right, maybe she did want more with Clarke. She truly was thankful of the blonde for getting Costia off her back. They are broken up, yet she still tries to make Lexa miserable. Why? Because she’s heartless, and when Costia broke her heart, she broke Lexa entirely. She wasn’t very open with anyone besides Echo, Anya and Lincoln; even though he was a dimwit sometimes. Lexa decided that she’d go for a run before going back to the apartment. 

-

Clarke finally woke up to the sound of her neighbors making noise. The blonde groaned before she turned over on her stomach and snuggled into her pillow. The noise never stopped, the stomping of feet, the clanging of pots against the counter, the yelling of people. Her head was pounding and she felt sick. The noise was not helping, let alone being awake. She grumbled to herself as she forced herself out of bed. She wasn’t happy and definitely not a morning person. On any given day, she hated being up early. Unless it’s to watch the sunrise, which was hard since Washington was always cloudy and rainy. On rare occasions it was nice out and you learned to take advantage of that. Clarke shimmied out of her clothes she slept in and let her hair fall out of the messy bun it was in. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders just below her shoulder blades. Turning the knob to the shower she placed her hand under the running water as she waited for it to get hot. Nice hot showers always help, right? She thought. 

Clarke leaned against the wall as the water cascaded down her body. The relaxation of the water made her forget everything that’s happened in the past twenty-four hours. She’s had a long night and she hasn’t spoken to Lexa since the party after the kiss. She just wanted to make sure the brunette was okay. The water soon ran cold and Clarke realized how long she’s been in here. She stepped out onto the tile floor as she reached for her towel. That’s when the thoughts came rushing back. The blonde got dressed in an over-sized sweater and some leggings. It was pouring outside and the gloominess of the rain had an affect on Clarke. She decided to lay on the couch and read a book. She’d gotten quite far in her book and it was just getting good before the sound of the door opening and closing brought her gaze away from the book. 

There stood Lexa, dripping wet. The smell of rain mixed with her scent carried through the room. Clarke’s heart hammered in her chest. Remain calm, she thought. Clarke watched as Lexa moved through the apartment without so much as a word to the blonde. She frowned as she heard Lexa’s bedroom door shut. Clarke went back to reading her book and ignored the hurt she felt. Maybe she really didn’t want to deal with the blonde? Clarke’s phone buzzed a few times and she finished the page she was on before looking. Unlocking her phone she looked at the group message with Octavia, Raven and Monroe. 

Monroe: You’re dating Lexa Woods?!  
Raven: Clarke, please tell me you aren't?!  
Octavia: THAT IS SO CUTE!! <3  
Raven: O that isn't cute!  
Octavia: Rae shut up! If Clarke is happy,  
that’s all that matters.  
Monroe: Lexa is pretty chill, Rae give her a chance.

Clarke ignored the messages, she didn't know what to say to them. Her and Lexa weren't exactly on speaking terms at this moment. Soon the brunette made her way to the kitchen, still quiet. Clarke couldn't take the silence anymore so she spoke up first. “Lex, are you okay?” Clarke asked as she picked at her nails. It felt like hours before the brunette replied. “I’m fine, Clarke.” She clicked her tongue on the K. The blonde chewed on her lip, and Lexa could tell she was thinking about what she should say. “Can we talk?” Clarke blurted out, her voice a little quiet. Lexa moved and settled on the other side of the couch. Clarke’s eyes raked her exposed legs and stomach from where her shirt rode up. “What do you want to talk about?” Lexa asked, her voice a little harsh than intended. A flash of hurt flashed in the blondes eyes before she blinked it away. “I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.” Clarke choked on her words trying to keep her voice steady. Lexa looked away, the rawness and hurt in the blondes voice made her chest ache. “It’s okay Clarke.” Lexa said as she moved closer to the blonde. 

They stayed close like that for a few moments, Lexa’s arms wrapped around Clarke. The air seemed to leave Clarke’s lungs as their eyes stayed locked in place. No matter how hard both tried to look away they couldn't, both frozen looking at one another. Clarke’s breath made Lexa shiver, it wasn’t like they never been this close before. “I’ll be your pretend girlfriend.” Clarke whispered to the brunette. Lexa pulled away from the hug to look at the blonde before her. “You don’t have to.” Lexa replied, a little grin formed. The blondes eyes searched the green ones before saying another word. “I want to...Plus everyone already thinks we are dating.” Clarke blushed at the last word. Lexa raised her eyebrows with curiosity. “They do?” the brunette bit her lip. Clarke just nodded and laid her head on Lexa’s shoulder. The blondes eyes shut as the two just sat there. “I’ve been getting texts all day about us dating. If it’s true or not.” Clarke mumbled. The brunette intertwined their hands, and kissed her on the head. “And what did you say?” Lexa asked in a whisper. Clarke shifted to look up at the brunette. “I didn’t say anything...Because I didn’t know but we don’t have to deny it now...It’s not lying entirely.” Clarke giggled as she buried her face into Lexa’s side. 

-

The day consisted of cuddling and kisses here and there. If they were going to pretend to be a couple they had to know how to act like a couple. Clarke and Lexa were in the middle of a kiss when the door opened. The two pulled away quick and there stood most of Clarke’s friends and a few of the brunettes.. Raven, Octavia, Monty, Monroe, Fox, Bellamy, Echo and Lincoln. They all had alcohol in their arms. “Celebration party!” Bellamy shouted. “Looks like we interrupted something.” Raven grumbled. Clarke looked at Lexa with a confused look. “A party for what Bell?” Clarke asked not breaking the eye contact with Lexa. “Bell got a raise.” Octavia blurted. “Oh.” Lexa smiled nervously. Everyone made themselves at home, Monroe and Octavia joining Clarke and Lexa on the couch. Echo and Fox in the kitchen making everyone drinks. “We should play never have I ever.” Monroe wiggled her eyebrows. 

Once everyone had a drink in their hands the group sat in a circle. Octavia on Lincoln’s lap and Raven on Bellamys, to make room for everyone else. “It was your idea, you first Monroe.” Lexa said in her calm voice. The girl tapped her chin, thinking what to say. “I’ve never kissed a guy.” she chirped. All the girls took a drink besides Lexa, Monroe and Fox. A few more questions asked and everyone was getting tipsy. “I’ve never had feelings for my roommate.” Fox asked as she looked at Clarke and Lexa. Both girls smiled as they lifted their drinks to their mouths. Lexa not lying because Clarke was her pretend girlfriend but because it was the truth. She did have feelings for the blonde, and not just as friends or roommates but something more. “That’s the best you got Fox?” Raven give her ‘the all knowing Reyes look’. Everyone laughed and was having a good night, just like old times. Clarke smiled and giggled as everyone but her seemed to be a little drunk. “Alright guys this party is over but none of you guys are leaving so make yourselves comfortable some place. No sex!! I mean it.” Clarke warned. 

Lexa could feel her head spinning and she felt good, like a feather. The brunette finally had her turn to be tipsy, being since she was too upset the night before to do so. Lexa giggled and Clarke had her arm around the petite brunette. “Alright, you’re done Lex.” Clarke murmured into the girls ear. “Aww come on Clarke.” Lexa slurred. “Nope Lexy, it’s time to put you to bed.” Clarke chuckled. The blonde helped Lexa to her room, and laid her on the queen size bed. “Join me Clarke.” Lexa mumbled. The blonde didn’t have the heart to say no and climbed in next to the brunette. Lexa pressed a kiss to the blondes forehead as her eyes closed. “You’ll be my girl someday, I just don’t know how to ask you to be.” Clarke whispered. The blonde closed her eyes as her arms wrapped around the sleeping brunette.


End file.
